All In A Bloody Lifetime
by Leremia C. Awan
Summary: This is the combination of two of my other stories: Blood and In My Lifetime. It is the best of both worlds. Harry and Hermione learn the truth, Severus and Lucius help change the wizarding world, Dumbledore is taken down by his own mistakes. Ron, Dumbles, and Ministry-Bashing! Vamp!HarryXHermioneXLucius, Vamp!LunaXNevilleXBlaise, Veela!XenoXSeverus, and otherpairings.
1. Chapter 1:It's Training, Not Practice

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. **

* * *

><p><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter One: It's Training, Not Practice**

In this life there is nothing as unduly rude as the common tongue. This world holds nothing but the hatred for the sight of light filling up the darkness. Time is an intriguing and momentary lust turned infatuation. Your so called 'feelings' merely the chemical makeup that causes attraction based on our primal wants and needs. The primal animal within. The endorphins that rush into the cerebral cortex, ripping away rationality and understanding.

Severus walked through the forest as the morning dew settled in the mist and darkness. Held in his hands was a worn dark brown leather-bound book. He often wrote letters and notes to Lily wishing he could take back much of his past with each word that landed on the page. Severus put away his journal as he stepped into a clearing that was seemingly vacated though the darkness clung to the edges more so than normal. As he walked on the feeling of spider webs shrouded him and made him blink in suspicious surprise. The loud explosions and yells of spells had him concluding that he had passed through a very strong silence bubble and perhaps even a cloaking charm.

"Evisixis!" A strong but panicked female voice called out before a beam of gray light shot across the clearing and into a tree on the other side. Severus knew the voice but had never heard it so determined or so dangerous.

Soon after another voice shouted. "Syferious!" That voice Severus did recognize, Harry was out here dueling with Miss. Granger. A shot of bright yellow light streamed across the field and nearly hit Severus.

"Heryinia!" Severus saw Harry switch trees just before the blue spell cracked into the tree and scattered splinters everywhere. Severus took out his wand in preparation to stop the battle as Harry had just barely missed being mortally wounded.

"Immusierllia!" The bushy haired girl stepped out from behind the trees this time and Harry met her spell straight on having seen her expose herself.

"Immusierllia!" Harry and Hermione's spells collided in a bright clash. They strained against each other and Severus watched as the sweat poured for a good two minutes before they simultaneously clasped in heaps of miserable sore muscles and magical drain. A buzzing sound went off as they hit the ground and Severus stepped out onto their make-shift training grounds. The surrounding area had been getting heated with the electricity of the spells and was nearly stifling though he had just came from the brisk morning air.

"What's the time?" Harry asked in a breathy voice, the sweat from his forehead threatening to spread down his face.

"We made it to 3:24.06. Thats 72.03 better, but not quite good enough Harry." Hermione responded heaving through the moist hot air.

"That was quite the show." Severus said while moving around them towards Harry's splintered tree. "Although very dangerous."

They sat there and seemed to wait for punishment, not begging secrecy. Just being too tired to move. Severus snorted and walked away in a twirl of robes.

"Is that it?" Harry asked him with a lilting breath.

"Is that what?" Severus responded turning back around and looking bored.

"You don't disapprove, do you sir?" Hermione asks and smirks as he seemed to regard her with some level of respect.

"No, I'm rather glad you are not as stupid as I thought you were." Severus responded to her and Harry looked confused. "What, you thought I was going to lecture you of how 'the dark arts are bad, and no good can come of them'? Well I won't, and that's not entirely true, is it Miss Granger?"

"That you won't lecture us or that the dark arts can be used for good?" Hermione asked back, getting back into her usual quick tongued wit though slightly more brazen with the final day of sixth year being tomorrow/today.

"Asking you the first would be a little unfair, don't you think?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yes, and that is why I don't put it past you. To answer the latter question, yes, they can be used for good." Hermione responded with no amount of urgency.

"How long has this been going on then?" Severus asked.

"Since the beginning of this year." Harry answered as he began to sit up with a long drawn out groan.

"How do you plan to continue your training after school lets out?" Severus asked as they seemed to pry themselves off of the ground.

"We don't." Harry muttered as he brushed himself off and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Why not?" Severus asked in mild confusion. Hermione popped her neck and back as Harry wiped off his glasses.

"Harry lives with the Dursleys over the summer and does not allow him any form of freedom." Hermione seemed to deflate with her own response and reminder of Harry's mistreatment.

"How serious are you in this endeavour?" Severus asked watching as Hermione flicked her wand at the charms surrounding them.

"We have been out here every night minus test days for the past year. We've kept Ron out of it because as much as we love him, he-"

"Is not the most dedicated. Yes, I can imagine. However that does not convince me." Severus slyly remarked.

"Why should we convince you at all Professor?" Harry questioned. Severus began to walk back towards the way of the castle as they finished dusting off and drinking water from a flask.

"I can give you the opportunity to continue with your self education and perhaps even provide you with some of your own." Severus offered.

"What of Hermione?" Harry asked in worry. They had been through everything together.

"Oh, Harry that's fine. You know I can do it alone." Hermione turned to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"No." Severus cut in. "If there is one warning I should give you, it is to never practice the Dark Arts alone. Defense against or otherwise."

"Train." Harry and Hermione spoke in unison.

"Keeping the distinction to rid you of your guilt?" Severus sneered.

"No, Hermione suggested it because that's the terminology the Ministry use in court. If they ask us if we 'train' in the Dark Arts, then we can't lie, but if they ask us, as they would, with the term 'practice' we can tell the truth and say no."

Severus nodded to Hermione in approval before leading the way back to the castle. "How have you been dealing with this so far by yourselves?" Severus asked as the castle trail came into view.

"Hermione has managed to create a curriculum." Harry answered with a smile.

"Has she now?" Severus turned to Hermione with his eyebrow raised. "Do you have this with you?"

"She keeps it in her journal." Harry answered for her.

"You keep a journal?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yes, I tend to keep all of my personal notes and ideas in it as well." Hermione explained. Severus nodded and made a note to pull some of his old lesson plans from the attic back at the manor. Entering the castle, Harry and Hermione seemed to be comfortable waiting as Filtch and his cat made their way past.

"Where have you been staying then, Miss. Granger?" Severus asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor common-room. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly before Hermione caught sight of Severus's slanted eyes.

"I keep a room at The Leaky Cauldron." Hermione revealed sullenly.

"And how do you pay for such a room?"

"Well, I work. I wait tables and clean." Hermione leaned away from Harry. "Plus Harry takes up the rest, though I told him not to."

Harry shot her a surprised look before smiling. "When did you notice?"

"As soon as Tom just smiled at me when I asked how much I owed him." Hermione winced at the thought of how much she now owed to Harry.

"Well then Miss. Granger, would you like to take of temporary residence at my home as you train with Mr. Potter?"

Hermione stared at Severus in shock before her mind finally caught on. "If you would not be hindered."

"I have made a vow to keep all of these student alive and well. I suppose that may include teaching them to stay alive." Severus smirked as they come to a stop in front of the common room doors. "I will see you at breakfast, good morning."

Harry and Hermione stepped out at seven looking tired but happy. Their trunks were packed and they were ready to go. Severus was waiting in the Great Hall at his seat as they walked in. A slight nod was as good of a greeting they were going to get at seven in the morning. As the day wore on and the train pulled up, Harry and Hermione stood by as Ron got on the train.

"Aren't you two coming?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we are going to be leaving later-on."

Ron stepped down from the train. "What, why?"

Harry cut in. "Professor Snape wants to talk to us about more homework. We'll be leaving with the teachers."

Ron took Lavenders hand and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Hermione and Harry sighed in relief as the train pulled away. Severus came up behind them. "Go get your things, my transport will be arriving shortly."

Hermione looked at him in slight suspicion "We are not taking the train?"

Severus did not look back at them as they walked away. "No, we will not."

* * *

><p>I am rewriting this fic for the purposes of getting rid of a terrible mistake.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Training With A Prince

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Two: Training With a Prince**

Is it a hunger that drives us, the hunger for power, sex, money, love, violence, and life? Can you stare yourself in the eye and say 'I hunger for nothing' with a pure soul? Do you lie to yourself and trap your inner child away from the nightmares others see you living? Tell yourself its okay. Tell yourself that nothing will matter when it's over. You're wrong, you know? In the end, your life, it's all that matters.

Severus spent the afternoon writing the correct note to the Dursleys. He informed them of Harry's status as an apprentice and that after this summer their care of him would no longer be needed as in the Wizarding world, he was an adult. As the train pulled away, Severus realized how much work would need to be done in the coming months. Hermione was becoming suspicious of the travelling to Prince Manor, but that would pass. Prince Manor was dark, beautiful, of medium size, has many lush large gardens. They would never be so secluded again, and Severus knew that they would see that as well.

Three large ravens came to meet Severus and his two charges as they walked onto the covered landing. Hermione stared in awe as Severus leapt onto the ledge and tucked the trunks into the pouches on the ravens. Each raven turned its head at his approach, greeting him as he petted them. Severus watched as Hermione swung herself into the saddle, and Harry nearly fell to his death after he got his trousers stuck to a buckle. After helping him into the saddle, Severus too swung up onto his raven and took hold of the reigns.

"Hold on, but don't pull on the feathers." Severus warned them before clicking his tongue and the three birds began their journey.

This lasted for a good seventeen minutes before Hermione suddenly slid off of her raven. Severus swooped down and caught her as her raven just blinked in confusion. Harry shouted over the wind. "She tends to hold her breath when she's scared."

Severus looked down at the unconscious girl and blinked in shock when a slap rocked the back of his head. Severus looked at Harry with a withering glare as he got back into his saddle. "Keep your eyes off of my girl, old man." Harry warned. Severus raised his eyebrow in complete shock.

"Not really my type there Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"Female." Harry took on the look of shock this time and Severus smirked in self evident pride.

"But, what about my mother?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She was the only woman I ever loved, and ever will." Harry watched as the land beneath them soared by and became lush green planes with a darker undertone to them. The ravens began to slow as they approached a tall manor of darkened ivory and steel gates. Hermione jerked awake as they made their descent, causing Severus to nearly drop her. Clutching her to his chest as they made their way to the ground Hermione felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Severus planted her securely on his saddle while he slid off the raven and onto the landing next to the stable. Harry and Hermione took a look around, stunned at the sheer beauty and seclusion surrounding them.

"Come now, there is much to do and not very much light to do it in." Hermione watched as House elves wordlessly took their belongings and made a short respectful bow to the Professor. Severus nodded to them as the ravens, now free of the luggage, flew off to a tower behind the house, though still visible. Walking along a path the three past in silence as they observed the vast gardens and the many sculptures in the yard approaching the manor doors.

Opening at their arrival, the doors were of a dark red-brown wood that seemed warm despite its dark color. Harry gaped and spun in circles as they entered Prince Manor. The walls were marble and ivory, the fixtures a dark red color giving a pleasant contrast to the gray polished floors and dark burgundy rugs. "Not what you were expecting Mr. Potter. No blackened walls with dank and dreary green and silver colors everywhere?"

Harry shrugged with an ashamed look shading his features. They turned to Hermione who seemed to be lost in thought as she observed everything with a slightly watery smile. "Miss. Granger, I assure you it was not my intention to make you cry this early on in the arrangement. Though I do not know what I did."

Hermione blinked in confusion before wiping tears away with a confused look. "My apologies, I sometimes get like this. Professor your home is beautiful. How long has it been in your family? The art I can see is by far some of the most beautiful I've ever seen."

Severus blinked at Hermione in slight amazement. "Miss. Granger this house has been in my family since the beginning. Thank you for your compliments, though if this brings you to tears, I fear to show you the library."

Harry by his side groaned as Hermione's eyes lit up and Severus let a small part in his black heart smile at her youthful excitement, much the same as he was at her age.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair between the unlikely housemates. That is until Harry and Severus began to speak of Dumbledores teachings.

"I just wish there was some other way to deal with Voldemort, but he just wants everyone who isn't a pureblood dead." Harry mentioned. The dining hall was large and so was the table, so the three of them had decided early on, that they would take their dinners in the study after tonight.

"Who told you that rubbish?" Severus asked snidely.

"Dumbledore." Hermione replied for the chewing Harry.

Severus scoffs. "Voldemort has a brilliant plan that could change the Wizarding world for the good. It just needs to be… toned down a bit."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Well, his plan is to develop something he is calling The Cure. This will either replace or remove the Muggle genes in the DNA and amplify the magical signature. Voldemort wants all that refuse to take it be executed."

Hermione looked deep in thought for a few minutes as Harry and Severus continued to speak. "What if there was another way?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I think he would have much more luck if he put regulations on the school, Ministry, and Auror's. If he made the spell mandatory in order to work, or go to any of those, he would already have most of the next generation cleansed, and we would have so many issues in the school resolved."

Harry spoke up, "What of those who are turned away from their families after the spell?"

Severus nodded at him. "He already has a plan for Muggle-borne." Hermione looked down. "He wants them to be legally adopted into an appropriate pureblood family after the spell. No exceptions."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other with thousands of thoughts and ideas pouring through their heads.

It was several days into their new arrangement when at lunch, Severus changed his conversation with Hermione from her curriculum to her future.

"Miss. Granger, what are your plans after school? Should the war not take us, that is."

"I would love to do something I am talented at but I haven't found anything I see as an option."

"Would you consider becoming an apprentice to me?" Severus looked down at his food, finding to soup to be exceptionally interesting.

THREE MONTHS LATER

The training for the last three months had been vigorous and there wasn't much time left for Harry and Hermione before the next year began. Harry had finished his training, and Hermione was not far behind. This was only because Hermione was forced to spend hours poring over lesson plans for Severus, while he taught Harry. Hermione took her lessons very seriously and the first thing to go was her fear of heights. Then came endurance, which was not as hard as Severus thought it would be. Harry and Hermione worked daily on spell casting, and muscle memory.

Hermione sat in the study as the fire began to burn low in the corner and the door opened to reveal Severus.

"You are still in here Hermione?" He asked taking the chair across from her and digging out his own book. Severus was on first name basis with Hermione due to the extreme amount of time he spent with her and Harry though more often than not Hermione was the primary focus of being close to Severus. She was just too much like him for them not to become friends.

Hermione nodded distractedly and turned the page of her own book, nearly finished with it. Next to her was a large stack of Severus's collection and quite a few parchment scrolls. Hours went by and Hermione had just finished yet another text. Severus raised an eyebrow at the cover, Tragedies for the Sane by Lady Fowferlin. One of his personal favorites. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips, turning back to his own book.

"You shouldn't do that." Hermione said, not looking up from her book. Severus blinked and looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Notice something and then not make the comment on the tip of your tongue."

Severus shifted in his seat and looked at her questioningly before replying. "Most people do not wish such harshness on themselves."

"I'm not most people." Hermione quickly responded.

"No you're not. No one else could be such an annoying know-it-all." Severus snorted back at her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled with her reply.

"That wasn't a complement." Severus sneered.

"Yes it was." Hermione said, looking up from her text.

"No, it was not."

"You called me smart."

"No I called you annoying because you are annoying." Severus snapped his book shut and turned to the next one in his stack. Hermione sighed dramatically and silence reigned for a few seconds. They often partook in these mini arguments claiming to Harry that it kept them on their toes.

"So what were you going to say?" Hermione asked finally.

"What?"

"What were you going to say about the book?" Hermione reiterated.

"Just that it was one of my personal favorites."

"Was?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head onto her hand, leaning on the table.

"Yes, it was when I was still in school. A friend and I would often read it together." Severus replied before seeming to cut off from the conversation. Hermione nodded and turned it over.

"Harry and I would read this next to the black lake. He brought it to me one day because he read in a textbook that it was a wonderful story." Hermione replied as Severus looked up from his book again.

"In a textbook?" Severus asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes, a Potions textbook." Hermione replied, knowing he was probably catching on. Severus rustled around in the older section of the study before turning back to Hermione.

"He found my book, didn't he?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and it helped us all quite a bit." Hermione replied.

"I knew he was up to something." Severus sneered before allowing himself a small smirk. "I guess he is more like Lils than I thought."

Hermione turned to him with a sad smile. "Yes, she did use all of her resources, didn't she? Then again, cheating is much like his father." Hermione said.

Severus flinched and sat back down before speaking. "Yes, he is equally like both of them."

Hermione nodded and Severus stared at her as she extended the book towards him. "'The worst of this world, is not what we have, but what we lose. The best of this world-,'"

"'Is what we push away, and what we never think to keep.'" Severus finished for her. Around a half of an hour passed by and Severus noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep on the table. She was beginning to flinch and shake in her sleep. "Hermione wake up." Severus tried in a harsh voice before smirking. " Miss. Granger time's up! Turn in your test!"

Hermione jumped up and scrambled for the papers around her. "Oh, god I fell asleep!"

Severus began to chuckle at her frantic movements, and that soon turned into a full blown laugh as she fell over her chair and smacked into Harry, who had just opened the door.

"Whoa there. You okay Hermione?" Harry asked holding her steady. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the still laughing man at the table.

"You-,"

"That was amazing." Severus wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke. "That was the only way I could ever wake up Lils during class."

Harry looked at Severus intently and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "You mean my mother?"

Severus stopped laughing and looked down. "No. I don't mean your mother, I mean my best friend."

Harry looked at Severus for a while before nodding. "Alright, but for the record, you are bloody awful at lying."

Severus turned away from him in the chair.

It is the day that they all must go back to the Wizarding world, and Hermione and Harry were as about as excited as Severus was for train duty. Severus approached Hermione as Harry ran inside to grab the last of his stuff, refusing to let a house-elf do it, just as Hermione had.

"Hermione, I would like your consideration of something." Severus said as he and Hermione stood waiting for Harry.

Hermione turned and looked at the man who had completely changed her life. "Anything, you know that." She said.

"You are not yet of age for the Wizarding world and I would like to offer you security and shelter, legally." Severus said quickly.

Hermione stared at him confused. "Huh?"

Severus sighed and took a slow deep breath. "Would you consider letting be adopt you as my own?"

Hermione stared at him before smiling. "I had use of a time turner. I am of legal age Professor."

"Yes, but no one else can know that can they?"

"No, I suppose they can't."

"So, what do you say? Shall I go forward with the plan or would you rather not be burdened with my name?" Harry came out of the manor as Hermione wrapped Severus in a hug.

"Professor, I would be honored to take your name."

Harry looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3: Deatheaters In The Ministry

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>All In A Bloody Lifetime<span>**

**Chapter Three: Deatheaters In The Ministry**

Is it lies that surround the stormy eyes of the devil? Is the sharpness of your smile a mirror into the inner demons ripping through the surface? Is your inner-self tearing through the veil of a superficial vanity possessed by social governing?

Hermione looked down at the headlines of the newspaper on The Leaky Cauldron table. They said-,THE MINISTRY CORRUPTED, ATTACK ON THE MINISTER, DEATHEATERS EVERYWHERE, and other such things. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the rather violent reaction of the public. "Here, look at this one." Harry called over the clamber.

"'TOO MANY DEATHEATERS IN THE MAGICAL WORLD', that sounds rather ominous. Do you think something could happen?" Hermione asked her new father. They had just gotten back from Gringotts, after getting all of Hermione's legal papers fixed up; they got her a Prince vault key. Severus adopted her completely under the Prince name and set her up under him as his Heiress.

"Anything could happen. If it does," Severus trailed off as Auror's filed into the tavern and surrounded a man in the corner. As they dragged the man off, Severus took Hermione by the arm and sighed. "Take care of my ravens."

"Of course Severus."

With The Dark Lord in hiding again, Severus had no issue broadcasting his adoption of Hermione. Severus left them to take care of their business of books and school supplies as he went to the Ministry.

At the station a blond head of hair stood out in the colorful crowd of teens, kids and adults. A piercing blue glare traveled darkly through the bodies and Hermione smiled at the warm welcome. Harry shook his head and made his way onto the train. Draco Malfoy however, seemed to choke and the young woman's smile turned to delighted laughter. Draco started forward and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Severus had not sent word to Lord Malfoy yet, and had given Hermione permission to drag out telling Draco as long as she wants. Following Harry onto the train before the blond could follow, Hermione sat down next to Harry quietly. As the others in the train sat down, a raven was brought on by a station conductor. Harry stood but the raven went to Hermione with a low caw. A parchment was dropped into her lap and the raven flew off startling many of the students.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione opened the note.

"It's from Severus. He's been taken." Hermione responded turning the parchment to Harry to reveal a raven being trapped in barbed wire. Along with the parchment was Severus's journal. Severus taught her very early on that he sends picture messages. A dove for a peaceful death, a crow for a murder, a sword for an attack, a book for a meeting in the study, a blackened hole for going off the grid and a trapped dove for a capture.

Harry turned away Hermione as she crumpled the parchment. "What do we do?"

"Take care of his ravens." They finished the journey to the castle in silence, watching as the rolling hills of green past by.

Entering the Great Hall seemed completely ridiculous compared to last year. The bright atmosphere was nearly choking if you had just been at Prince Manor for months. The teachers were all in their proper places, except Severus. Professor Dumbledore greeting Hermione and Harry with a bright smile as they sat at their table in an elegant sweep of new robes. The two watched as old friends and colleagues sat, some overly happy to see each other. The doors open and the first years filed in. The sorting began with the Hat's song and ended with Dumbledore's very, very—really quite long-, long speech.

"Would the following two people, please step forward."

McGonagall stood and took in a stern breath. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." She watched as Draco and the Slytherin sent her looks of fierce disgust. Still, she placed herself beside the blond, regardless of the dark looks being sent her way. Turning to Dumbledore, just as she was to tell him of her new name and status, a Ministry owl swooped in and delivered a scroll into Dumbledore's hand. Just after that, another came in and delivered an exact replica into Hermione's. Hermione looked at Harry and as he nodded to her she opened the letter, and just as they had planned she reacted with a terrified gasp. She let the letter drop from her hands and covered her face, running out of the Hall in a blur of robes. Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand before picking hers up as well. Clearing his throat Dumbledore gestured to the letters.

"I have just been informed that during the summer, our own Professor Snape has legally adopted Miss Granger and made her the Heiress of the Prince holdings. However, she was just informed that her new father has been imprisoned for being a Deatheater."

As a loud whoop let out from the Gryffindor, many began to cheer. Harry stood up and stalked up to Dumbledore. Ripping Hermione's letter from his hands, he turned to the quieting Hall. He shook his head and glared. "Are you really that glad? Do any of you even care that she lost both of her parents earlier last year, only to lose someone she thought of as a father? Can you even begrudge her making a scene as she gets the news in front of the entire school?" Harry raised his voice. "Has he done anything to any of us so evil, that this is what he gets in return? Are you all so..." Harry trailed off as the doors to the great hall opened to reveal Hermione as she came back in with red eyes, her robes in a proper disarray.

"Professor I am going to take a minute to explain a few things." Dumbledore nodded sagely as if he suggested the act himself. Hermione stood next to Harry before taking the letter, clearing her throat as she turned to the Great Hall. "For those of you who did care for Severus, I will read this to you as well.

'Dear Lady Prince,

I regret to inform you that your new father has been arrested under the suspicion of being a Deatheater, and has been sentenced to life in prison. He will not receive the Kiss, though it was a close call." A couple of cheers came from the Slytherin table. "He is not to receive visitors, nor be able to receive owls.

We here at the Ministry are sorry for your loss.'"

Harry took the letter and Hermione let some of the sobs from Slytherin House die down. "Some of us lost a Professor, others lost a friend. He wa—is my father, and I swear to Merlin, if I catch a single one of you talking bad about him," She brought her wand to the letter and Harry dropped it as it turned into a cluster of little spiders. "They will never find your body."

Hermione stormed out of the Hall in a twirl of robes, trembling in anger as Harry followed her though he still shaking spiders off of his shoes as murmurs spread throughout the hall. Dumbledore swept away the spiders with a twitch of his wand and turned to the Hall. "You must understand that when people have this sort of thing happen to them, they go through a mourning period. The only thing we can do, is attempt to bring the joy back into their life. Now, as we were saying before, Mr. Malfoy, and Lady Prince are the new Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest catching up to her and letting her know. You will need to agree on a password."

As Hermione and Harry practically ran down the hall, Draco had to skid to a halt as he turned a corner only to find them both leaning against a wall. Hermione turned at his approach and Draco looked around before dragging them into a classroom. "Is it true? All of it?"

Harry looked at Draco with slitted eyes. "Yes, it's all true."

The gryffindor watched as Draco slumped and let his lengthening hair cover his eyes and cupped his face, but the tears rolled down anyway. "D-do you think my father knows?" Hermione took the chair next to her as Draco slipped to the floor.

"I don't know." Said Harry as he reopened the door to check the hall. Leaving it open, Harry looked at the two almost-relatives. "All's that I can tell you is that should you need it Mal-Draco, I can be there to help if you-"

"Draco," Lucius's voice came from the darkened rooms doorway. A large patronus was approaching them, a springy panther leapt up into his lap. "I'm almost there."

The door opened to reveal Malfoy senior several minutes later, out of breath and with tears in his eyes. "I came as fast as I could." Draco ran to his father and Lucius held him as he cried. "There is more, when they took him, Cissa was there. She-" Lucius broke off in a sob and Draco stared at him.

"Mum no. Did they-" Draco stuttered to a stop as his father just nodded his head and let tears cascade down. Hermione and Harry looked at one another and nodded, Harry took his leave and left Hermione to deal with them. Lord Malfoy opened his eyes to the departure of Harry, turning towards the now sober and blank faced Hermione.

"Severus, he told me of your new status. I believe congratulations are in order." Lucius sneered as he wiped his face with a cloth.

"Actually there is more to that. A potions accident caused my genes to mutate." He stared at her with confusion plainly written on his face. "I am his relative by blood, though unconventional, still true. I find myself a half-blood." This was the story she and Severus had come up with for the still active Deatheaters, such as Lucius Malfoy. It protected both sides of the relationship.

"And how did this_ accident _occur?" Hermione rose an eyebrow in a very Snape-like fashion and sneered in a way that gave Salazar Slytherin a run for him quid if he could stand to touch such a muggle thing.

"An entire shelf of ingredients fell into a experimental potion Dumbledore had us collaborating on. The conditions of my change caused me a three week long stint in bed. Severus was the only one that could give me transfusions as I was experiencing internal bleeding. Magical blood didn't even work."

"I guess that means we can't be enemies anymore huh?" Draco asked as he took a deep breath, ready to actually become part of the conversation.

"No one said we had to be friends, but I would like to not be enemies." Hermione replied with a small smile, though knew not to get her hopes up.

Draco stared at her in shock and Lucius's eye twitched. "Well, it will not be long before they will come looking for me. Odds have it, they will get you too." Lucius said.

Later that night Hermione and Draco sat in their common room studying in silence before Harry knocked on the door. Hermione groaned as she waved her wand at the door. "Hermione these are not times to open your doors to just anyone." Harry chided as Draco looked up disinterestedly from his books. Hermione flipped a page and pointed to a painting hanging above the fireplace with an extended arm. There lay a plainly obvious painting of the outside of their chambers. A few first years walked by and he heard their laughter through the door. "Still." He persisted.

Hermione turned to him with an innocent look. "What? I'm careful." Draco looked up as there was something decidedly Slytherin in the Head Girls tone. Harry crossed his arms and glowered.

"Lady Hermione Snape that look may trick Severus but it does nothing to me but make me want to show you what you should be afraid of." Dracos eyebrows shot up at that and Hermione snorted as Harry closed his eyes, immediately realising his mistake. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Hermione measured him up in a quick glance and smirked. "Of course not Harry, but how should _I_ know? Who knows what dark secrets you could have learned? What hidden desires might have built up?" Hermione teased but her smile faded as Harry's eyes darkened and a cruel delicious smirk played around his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His voice sent shivers down her spine though she did her absolute best to not let it show. A long groan strung out from the sofa next to her.

"Would you shag and shut up? I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione and Harry laughed at the Head Boy and the tension disappeared. They said their goodnights and as Hermione went to say good night to Draco he snickered. "You owe me big time Gra-Snape." Pausing, his face screwed up. "I hate that, I'm going to have to figure something else to call you."

Hermione laughed and made her way to bed.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who responded to my new ficupdates so quickly. You really have no idea how grateful I am to wake up at 3 am with a new review. ^/^ it's really the easiest way to get me to write more.

Sins by,

Leremia


	4. Chapter 4: Forlorn Root

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In My Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Four: Blood Flower and the Forlorn Root**

I would call this nearly ironic when I put into terms for the ignorant. My name is Lady Hermione J. Snape-Prince, and I am a Muggle-born witch attending my seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. At this time sixteen hours ago, I was sent to retrieve forlorn roots from the Forest by Severus's replacement. In the last few months a Deatheater scare has taken the Wizarding Community, and several were captured. Of those who were incarcerated only the Goyles, the Crabbs, Severus, the Malfoys, and the Head of the Lestrange Family remain in slight sanity. Sixteen hours ago, I was safe. Sixteen hours ago, I couldn't be touched.

However, Sisters Fate and Destiny appear to have replaced Harry with me in their games-let me explain what I mean. It started when Neville blew up his silence potion in tutoring.

I had been standing inside next to Neville just after the accident when we both heard a commotion coming down the corridor. As the runner tore down the path from the courtyard, I saw Blaise Zabini, he looked horrible. There were cuts tearing his lips and cheek, tears threatening to fall as he skidded to a stop in front of us. A defeated look took over his face and he turned around as more quick footfalls entered the school doors. I didn't want to see what was in front of me, but knew nothing could take it away. Ron and Finnigan too skidded to a stop as they saw us. Ron looked happy to see me, the foolish boy, and opened his mouth to speak. Neville didn't let him which surprised the bleeding Slytherin as the tone Neville took was scathing.

"Did you need something?" I walked up next to Zabini and smiled when Neville took his other side. We knew better than most that bullying was wrong, no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah, this little Deatheater-"

"And that gives you the right?" Neville had his hand clenched as his magic began to spark at the tip of his hair and wand. He made rare shows of accidental magic, but when he did he drew the eyes of the whole room.

"Of course it does." Ron snorted not taking the slightest hint.

I shook my head to myself at his stupidity and Zabini just stood there looking lost and confused. I turned to the redhead as Neville seemed to turn into another person. Not many knew it, but when it came down to it, Neville had a zero tolerance for bullies. "So in theory, because of his Deatheater father, you're allowed." Ron nodded. "And following that, because of his family, you have the right?"

Ron began to sense a trap but shook his head affirmative. I knew he didn't have the good sense to stop while he was ahead, but when the puppy uses the floor for a loo, you rub his nose in it. "So I think I got this right," Neville stepped up nose to nose with him, and looked him dead in the eye. Curling his lips into a snarl, I was reminded of a certain Potions Master that used to frighten the boy-turning-man. "Blood-traitor."

Ron looked confused and angry but Neville continued. "Poor. Muggle-lover." Ron started getting angry and his ears turned purple.

"I see what you're doing, but it doesn't work like that! I'm not a Deatheater!" He exclaimed pointing at Zabini, I smacked his hand sharply.

Neville turned to Finnigan. "Let-down. Mamma's boy." I raised an eyebrow as Finnigan stayed quiet, his face filled with dread and guilt. "I think you know what's next." He nodded and looked at Zabini then to Hermione.

"Mud-blood. Know-it-all."

The second one made me smile but with the gut wrenching realization that the two thoroughly dressed down boys had on their faces, I turned away from them and lead Zabini away.

From then on, Ron hated me, even though Harry just ignored the world around him. I tried over and over to gain Harry's attention but he seemed to forget all we went through with Severus and all of the lessons and teasing. Zabini seemed to be found in Neville's company when he wasn't following Malfoy. Word was, when Malfoy confronted Zabini about having a boyfriend, Blaise told him to bugger-off turning bright red. I was forced to suffer my own silence for the remaining week. I was almost sad that Severus was not there to smile gleefully.

I was walking down the corridor towards Transfiguration and accidentally slammed into Draco Malfoy. I had been about to put away my Time Turner, but alas, Draco saw it. I looked up into the blonds ice blue eyes and gulped in apprehension, knowing that while I had begun my training in silent casting, I wouldn't have the speed for the likes of Draco. "Watch it! Oh Head Girl..." His eyes caught the golden chain. "What's this then?"

A pale hand reached for the delicate chain in a quick snapping motion and I stared as the chain broke with an audible 'chink'. Instead of the chaos that I believed would ensue on breaking such a priceless and powerful trinket, all that happened was a stunned silence as Draco looked at the hour glass chain that could have changed both of our lives. I waited for the explosion from the Slytherin, and was startled when he seemed to sigh instead and I looked at him in askance. Draco sneered at me and gestured to the chain. "I lost 60 pounds to my father with seeing this."

I mouthed in confusion, sixty pounds? Draco cocked his head. "What's with the silence?" I stared at him in stony speechlessness. "Lost your voice did you? Ah. Okay. Well then. My father and I had a bet on how you were taking extra classes. It wasn't if you were or not, it was how. I bet that it was night tutoring; he bet that McGonagall gave you the Time Turner. He won."

I knew my lips were twitching with laughter and wasn't surprised when he glared at me. "Hey don't laugh, I thought you were too goody good for something so underhanded and dangerous. Do you know wand language?"

I cocked my hip and smirked, nodding. I shuffled as he looked at the chain again and I raised an eyebrow at the envious look it was receiving. Snapping my fingers, I signed waving my wand to write in the air so only Draco could see it, even if we were to be walked in on. 'Actually, I'm doing both. You didn't lose.' the blonde stared at me in a stunned silence. 'At least I was.' I looked down quickly then back up. 'Actually, if you want to get really technical, now I'm only taking night tutoring. So…'

Draco shared my smirk before looking behind me and widening his eyes. I could begin to hear the new Professors voice and knew what was coming. Draco shoved his wand in my hands and took a step back.

"Give it back!" The Professor rounded the corner. "Give me my wand!"

I glared at him as the Professor grabbed me by the arm and he smiled at me from behind her back. 'Prick.' I mouthed to him, he responded with a sly wink.

For that offence I received one week of detention and a restraining spell from Malfoy. It started off small until the Professor asked me for the roots. They were deep in the forest and I knew it was a ridiculous request but as a seventh year student it wasn't something overly debated. The professor was considered a saint because she was the daughter of McGonagall, problem is; she knew about it. From the minute Severus was captured, Professor Yulone had it out for me. Not in the bad way really, just the 'let's-see-how-far-I-can-push-the-bookworm' way. Also, Harry was acting strange, but then again, I am not one to judge on changed behavior. Harry had suddenly stopped talking to me... and well everyone really.

I tried, I really did. However when I attempted to show Harry that he was hurting me by this behaviour, he just stared at me. As if everything we were no longer existed.

"Harry please, why wont you tell me what is wrong with you." I pressed him into the wall outside of Charms hoping that he would now tell me if I did something wrong.

"'Mione there is nothing wrong, I promise." I stood back away from him in shock. He never calls me that, he hasn't called me that since before the beginning of last year. When I asked him not to when we first went out into the woods. I watched him walk away, knowing that something was wrong, but when I asked teachers what they thought they all just blinked in surprise and shook their heads, talking about hormones and girls. No one was even giving it a second thought even though it was me. The brightest witch in over 80 years to attend Hogwarts and no one was listening to me, no one but Neville anyways.

Since then, the new professor has added Zabini to her list of 'special' students, like me. Harry and Ron think she's amazing. The only one who seemed to hate her as much as Zabini and I do is Luna. For some reason, Luna is failing her class because she's too busy glaring at her to focus. No one knows why, but every time Yulone mentions her husband, Luna flinches. Even after bringing her into the circle with Neville, Blaise, and I, she won't say anything though as the weeks progressed, I began to suspect that the two boys were getting to her.

Back at the detention, in the forest at 1:30 in the morning, I was comforted by the knowledge I had of the forest and all it entailed. I knew the things that went bump in the night, and the things that were silent as they killed. I knew what would kill, and what would merely watch on, waiting for the lifeless leftovers. The Professor had given me a map to work off of so everything was fine when I found the roots and began to dig.

The plant was a beautiful blue and red petaled flower; however, it also had a pocket of liquid in the pouch of the pedals. If the flower felt too much jostling, it would spit the poison and protect the flower. The pouch refilled from the roots in a matter of seconds. The slightly purple blood that oozed from the plant was considered a poison. If it touched my skin, I could die of exposure as I experienced the immune-system crash. I would have a matter of seconds to use the salve the Professor gave me, should I make contact.

A twig snapped, as cliché as that sounds and I had to turn, knowing that most of this wood would meet me head on in a fight. Unless there were more than one, or were humanoid. Whipping around, the unexpected nothingness was eerie. I pulled my wand and stepped away from the flower. A hand came down on my shoulder in a hard and painful movement, and the last thing I saw was my wand hitting the flower stem and the pouch splashing the boots of my attacker.

I woke for the first time four hours later. I know because the sun was coming up through the window I could see in the corner. I was strapped down painfully tight to a wooden table and various jars and ointments were lined up next to me. Salt was the only one I could see clearly. Whoever had me had stripped me and rubbed me down with something that smelled of peppermint, and my skin flushed an angry red. I made my conclusion: Peppermint extract, 73% to 97% pure.

The second time I woke, my captor was present. Bellatrix Lestrange half lay on my table and was playing with my hair. The sun was high and I knew that I had been gone too long for Zabini, Luna, Neville, and maybe Harry not to be worried.

Bella smiled as she saw my open eyes and I felt the tears begin to heave in my chest. "Oooh, the little bitty Gryffie just realized who was baby-sitting~." She climbed to straddle my hips as she sang her words. "Why don't you try to scream Hermie-baby~?" She grabbed my jaw in a tight grip when I looked her in the eye in silence. "Scream!"

I shook my head, knowing it was useless. My voice wouldn't be back for another three and a half days. A long time not to scream. Bella sighed heavily and reached for one of the bowls next to the table. By the smell, I knew it was the peppermint. She poured it onto my chest and I felt it begin its painful burn. She clicked her tongue and reached for the salt.

I thought for several hours into the torture that she wasn't merely a babysitter, until she began talking as if I wasn't there. She started with humming, and then it turned to singing, quietly until I could actually make out words. "This little brat isn't for you Bella, it's for the boy, he caught it so he gets it. It's not worthy of you child. It's not yours."

I wasn't sure what she was doing behind me until I heard the crash of glass. "It's not yours Bella! Stop it! Just stop! That's enough Bella!"

Her shrill voice rang in my ears after she left and the sun began to tilt. It was sixteen hours ago, that I knew comfort, and the sun continued its path for sometime before I awoke from unconsciousness for the second time. I was fully clothed and cleaned again, my wounds chaffing against my clothes. A lone figure leered in the corner and I knew that was my true captor.

"I see you're awake. How is your throat Hermione?" I stared at him in shock the best I could around the pain, the way his tongue wrapped around my name gave me shivers. Red eyes shined from the dark corner in amusement. "Oh yes, I know who you are, what you do, how you do it, why you do it, how you feel, and what you know. There is really no need to seem so alarmed. You think much too loudly for me to ignore it." He stepped out and I saw him in all what I assumed would be as a stranger and stopped breathing. Black hair was thrown back carelessly and green eyes sparked and made me realize who was speaking. Harry. My best friend. What had happened? How was this possible?

Harry chuckled and shook his head at me. "Did you notice anything weird about me lately? I know you have." I tried to think back, flashes of Harry looking at me as if he had never seen me before. Never knowing what to say to get me to believe that everything was fine.

Then it all clicked into place. Now I know.

* * *

><p>Writeratheart007, this chapter is for you.<p>

Sin's by,

Leremia


	5. Chapter 5:Oh, Isn't It Cute?

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Five: Oh, Isn't This Cute?**

Harry looked at me with new eyes as I began to laugh silently. I laughed in his face hysterically and his expression just made me laugh harder. In this reality I knew that he was not the Harry I knew, and yet the spelled look-alike was more so unlike him than the creature before me. That realization stopped my laughter and turned it to a mourning silence, my best friend was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back, and put things back to the way they were. I looked to my friend with objective eyes. He filled out; the dark under eyes looked almost artificial in its darkness. The new clothes forcing me to see his build. What happened to him? Where is the boy I used to know, and who replaced him with the man before me?

"Don't worry, you'll know." He reached over and undid the restraints on my chest and hips, unstrapping me from the table. "There, now you can sit up." I gestured to my legs and hands and he smiled slyly and shook his head with a quirky smirk.

I sat up and swayed as the blood rushed to my head. I turned and couldn't stop my body from emptying my stomachs contents. Harry lifted me and laid me back down gently.

I watched his expression turn dark and his eyes turn a violent red as he really took in my condition. Pale, sweating, shivering, and immaculately clean. I knew of the anger reeking from him, and slowly shook my head at him. Harry looked at me and his eyes shifted. "Okay, we'll deal with Bella later. You wished to know my story, fine." Harry took a dramatic pose of looking up into the moonlit window before looking at me with an eyebrow raised ridiculously high. I smiled and let air move my chest and body in a silent chuckle. He smiled at my humor and straightened his beautifully tailored robes.

"Perhaps I should get to it though. You are looking rather cold." Hermione's face flushed as she maneuvered her arms to block his view of her chest. Harry chuckled darkly and his eyes seemed to warm. "It started off with the new professor and her treatment of you. I went to the Headmaster to inquire about her and he sent the Professor and myself into the forest."

I looked at him in question. He looked sad for a second. "Does forlorn root sound familiar?"

I felt a deep dread settle into my chest. Did he mean what I think he means? Was Dum-

"Yes. He is and so is the Weasley Clan. Well," he seemed to stop himself with a smile, "some of them."

I shook my head and raised my hands to him. "Anywho," He grinned at me though now that he was closer I could see his fangs glowing with pride. "When we were out there, she slammed me into a tree from behind and when I woke up, I was here with Bella and two others." Two other vampires I quickly realised. "You see, Dumbledore has promised the Vampires me in exchange for their allegiance to 'The Light' and turn their backs on the Dark Lord. They played him to turn me. However, I must say he does get points for optimism."

I smiled slightly at his weak joke and then realized what this meant. "Oh, yes Hermione, you are given to them as well although not intentionally, or rather, you were given to me."

I looked at him with understanding eyes, he had to turn me to save me. He could do no more than that lest he be exposed. I turned my head to the side invitingly, letting him know that I understood and was willing and Harry smiled. "Most tempting Hermione but," He laid me back and strapped me in. I was confused. All the textbooks say that the ritual was very specific. Harry took out his wand and looked me in the eye. "We can do it the clinical way, or we could do it the traditional way. Be warned, if I bite you, we share feelings, thoughts, and memories. When you are close to dying, I'll know. We do it clinically and we can connect thoughts and share memories, but that is it."

Would I feel him too? Know him from the inside out? Harry smiled with warmth and a heat entered his eyes. "Yes, for every feeling you experience, I will partake and vice versa. Is that what you want?"

I knew he knew of my attraction to him, and now, I knew I was not alone in the want. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he gently ran his nose against the nape of my neck, sending chills throughout my whole body. I knew then, that I would soon have the strength to get my father.

I'm all brand new. Nothing from my old life clings to my body, it was the same with Harry minus the scar on his forehead. All of my scars were gone, my hair back down to the center of my shoulder blades. It was amazing to feel my entire body start over only to freeze in time. Harry said that his was a lot more painful when his ribs realigned and his spine seemed to fuse. Highly sensitive to light, our skin burns, though it's not the immediate searing many would think, five minute sunburn as Harry called it.

It's now six in the a.m. and Harry and I had a plan. We tore my clothes and put dirt on my face and hands. Grabbing my wand and the bag Harry had retrieved in the night, the roots I had collected before he set himself upon me inside, I walked with him to the forest edge, the castle in the distance.

"When you have to speak to me, say my name in your head three times consecutively. I'll either connect with you or owl you." He hugged me close and took a deep breath. "I need you to be careful. Remember not to take the pill until you reach the Ministry. If anyone and I mean anyone even suspects what you are, they will hunt you down." The pill was to completely mask my Vampire inclinations. It lasted six to eight days.

I nodded and began my trek to the castle. The Great Hall was filled and the smell of food filled the air, though none of it tempted me. I was quiet in entering until I realized that my appearance would make that counterproductive. Walking up the aisle to my Professors table, I was not surprised to see three shocked faces staring at me as I placed the dirty bag and a still full potion on the table with a sneer. I turned as Yulone peered into the sack and I scanned for Malfoy. He wasn't there and Harry said I would need him. I stepped past 'Harry' and Ron before making eye contact with Zabini and Neville and signing a meeting place.

Exiting the Hall and heading for the dorms and a quick shower, I thought of Harry. I scribbled a quick letter to the fake Harry and let my mind wander to the real one. His constant presence all around me, in my head and near my heart. There was only a single drawback. Now that I knew his feelings, I didn't know what step to take next. Through the memories that were passed in the turning, I knew that there was one other to our bonding. You see, vampires know their mates the moment they see them. In the end, I knew that for our breed of vampire, there are three. Harry, the other, and myself. I have the sneaking suspicion that he knows who the third is.

Zabini and Neville came to a stop behind me outside by the door and I turned to meet their approach, leaning against the ledge. "Another three families have been affected. The Malfoy's were ALL taken in. Draco was taken in the middle of Potions. They didn't say anything, and he didn't resist. I guess that might be because his father's owl swooped in during lunch and told him to surrender when they come."

I knew that when it came down to it, Draco would always listen to his father. So, he was incarcerated. I pressed my hands together in front of my lips before signing. 'Harry isn't really here.'

Neville and Zabini didn't look too surprised by the information, but that I knew it too. Neville rubbed the back of his neck and Zabini chuckled. "Yeah, we know. Luna told us last night when we went to the Room-"

'And why were you two with her last night?' Neville's face turned bright red and Zabini laughed. Grabbing Neville's hand, Zabini turned to me with Slytherin pride written all across his face.

"We're together." I know it's rude to stare, but the image was a bit disconcerting. In the back of my mind I felt someone laugh. _Harry?_

*Yes beautiful, I'm here.*

_Did you know this would happen?_

*I had a feeling.*

_Oh you had a feeling? How? How could you possibly know?_

*Hermione, look at them. Tell me what you see.*

I did look at them. I looked at the happy eyes, pale but flushed skin, Zabini's almost purple. I saw the immaculate hair, skin, and smiles of my friends and smiled.

'Which one of you is a vampire?'

They stopped smiling and looked at each other. I knew then. 'So Luna is the vampire. Somehow that really doesn't come as a surprise to me.'

*Stop teasing and get back to the plan sweetheart. We need them.*

I smiled and turned back to the bonded boys. 'Here's the problem. Harry's not here, he's in the forest. Dumbledore traded him to the Vampires for their allegiance.'

Zabini began to laugh and Neville looked lost. 'He's the first of my bonded. We have another, but Harry won't tell me who it is.'

*He's coming. Get ready.*

"Harry won't tell you, or can't tell you?"

"Won't tell her what?" I whipped around to see the fake Harry walking up the hall.

Zabini, ever the good Slytherin, thought on his feet. "What was wrong, I just thought maybe nothing was wrong, so there was nothing to tell."

I stood there, waiting to see if anyone would be following him. I turned to Neville and signed. "She wants to know if you can read sign language."

"I can't."

I smiled and signed directions to the two boys before turning to 'Harry'. I ran my hand up his arm and across the nape of his neck. "She says that she's always had a thing for you. That she'd do anything for you."

This Harry flushed and looked at me as I gently led him to the open ledge and fiddled with his trouser buttons. Neville looked sick to his stomach from behind Zabini."She says, if you let her, she'll give you something you'll never forget. Right here, right now."

I knew I had him when his eyes widened and a smile tugged on his lips. I gestured to the ledge and smiled when he climbed up. Running my hand along his and up his arms I grinned before pushing him hard over the edge. As the body fell, I knew the spell would react as the body's heart rate would increase causing a heart attack and he would die. The body disappearing with the spell, no evidence to be found.

"Good girl. Now I can come back." With a pleased shiver I turned with a smile as Harry appeared sitting on the ledge next to me, though there was no indication of his being there previously. I threw myself in his arms as Neville and Zabini gapped at us. "And I can do it in style, but first," He turned me in his arms and scanned me-assessing my wants and needs. Granted I was burning in his presence, the core of me singing his praise and wanting more. He looked at my glamoured eyes and smirked. "We are letting you get some food."

A small voice tinkled from the doorway. "My boys need to eat as well."

Harry's face broke out into a smile as Luna stepped forward. Neville and Zabini joined their bonded and seemed to have constant contact with her. Feeding was an interesting enough experience, though I don't think I'll ever truly enjoy it, Zabini agreed but Neville was different. He seemed to relish it just as Harry and Luna did.

As we walked back into the Hall, I knew Dumbledore knew something was wrong and as soon as he saw Harry holding my hand, he knew what. He stood up sharply and Harry smiled and waved at him. We walked up to the table with evil on the mind. "Hello sir, I see you're doing well."

"As well as can be expected. How are you, m'boy?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm feeling rather full right now. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a scrap of paper from his robes and handed it over. I knew that from the look on his face, I did not want to know what it said.

"I know you'll understand. After all, those who do wrong, make ill with the right people. Those who do right, make ill with the wrong people."

* * *

><p>I have never felt so encouraged before. Thank you all who seem to be enjoying this fic. Please leave a comment of your otp for this story and I might give you a hint of the future.<p>

Sins by,

Leremia


	6. Chapter 6: Kill You Slowly?

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Six: Kill You Slowly? Yeah, Right, Okay.**

The next step was not something I was too excited for, but it was necessary. We were to be introduced to Voldemort. He and Harry had an arrangement. Voldemort would stop his acting out against the Muggle's, and Harry would help him take down the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, Harry had shown him the history books of Muggle's and how they dealt with segregation, and the like. Showed him the bombs, the deaths, and weapons. Voldemort had stopped to think for one minute in a long time.

He studied and took a new approach. Isolationism was all well and fine, but with the mixing of bloods, there was no purity. So, in the time that Harry had been turned and made the deal, every single one of the Deatheater's have put all effort and money into finding a blood purity spell. Something that could be done on such a scale that the blood of the witch or wizard would be completely magical. After that, then the incoming Muggle-born, or dirty-bloods, would be adopted into an appropriate family.

If they do not, they will be expelled and be blacklisted in the entire British Wizarding world. He also wished that the students were forced to stay at the school until their years were done. They would of course be able to take days with their family for holidays, or celebrations, but it would be limited. Owls would be welcome, no matter the time of day and a box would be placed in each classroom for the delivery, to be passed out at the teacher's convenience, I rather liked that idea. It was a few days after I had gotten my voice back that Harry decided that it was time for me to meet him.

I walked along side Harry towards the twisted house and single glowing room. I knew that when we went in, Harry and I would be treated with respect from the few Deatheater's left. The room he led me too was dark but everything seemed to glow. Voldemort turned at our approach, he tilted his head to Harry and Harry returned it before turning to me. "This is the first of my bonded. Hermione, this is Voldemort."

The creature bent at the waist and I did a small but respectful curtsy. "It is good to meet you properly Lord Voldemort."

He smiled at Harry and turned to offer Harry and I chairs. "So polite, young miss. I seem to recall a different reaction when we last met." I went to speak but Harry placed his hand on my arm and I reconsidered my comeback.

"Yes well," Nagini slithered up to Harry and I with a pleased look in her eyes. I reached out an unafraid hand. Wormtail shuffled out from behind his master's chair and went to stop me. Nagini turned on him and hissed while slithering up behind me onto my chair. I pulled my wand and Voldemort looked confused. Setting a warming spell on my chair, I began to gently pet Nagini. "Things change." I finished with a winsome smile.

Voldemort laughed and Nagini just blinked at her master when he called. She was warm, being petted, and I smelled good, she wasn't going to move a muscle. I smiled at him as he pouted and Harry grinned at me. "Well m'dear, you may call me Tom. Just don't tell anyone." He turned to Harry. "Now to business. We have hit a bit of a rut. One of my best found the answer to our little problem and sent me a letter letting me know. Problem is, he was imprisoned before we could get the information from him."

"Was there anyone he was working with?"

Tom looked at me and smiled sadly. "His wife, but she was taken down in the fight."

"Lucius Malfoy has our answer?"

Harry and Tom looked shocked and a little suspicious. "Draco Malfoy was informed by his father of his mother's demise when Severus was... taken. Not a big leap."

"Ah yes, I have heard of the little accident that brought you ad Severus so close. How are you enjoying your new found blood-hood?"

"Actually I am waiting until someone asks to tell about that. I may even wait until the spell is complete so I don't have to deal with the questions." Tom laughed and watched as Harry turn to me.

Harry leaned forward and smiled before turning to me fully. "You trust me? With your life?"

I knew I did. "I trust you with my magic." That did it and Harry told us of the plan. It took a few days for me to learn what I needed to but, I got it down. I was an equipped killer, and knew just who I was going to start with.

It took a little less effort than I had planned for, but the aftermath was definitely what I needed to get into Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Hey so got an extra tidbit in chapter four as requested, actually revised the whole thing but yeah. ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Lock Me Up, Pretty Please?

Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Lock Me Up, Pretty Please?**

[GOLDEN GIRL IN ASKABAN PRISON]

"Young Lady Hermione Prince (19) was convicted today for the premeditated murder of Bellatrix Lestrange and six other brutal murders. Early this week authorities found Prince seemingly mindlessly wandering in Knockturn Alley. She was taken back to the school where she was assured that nothing had happened. Wednesday evening, Prince apparated into the Ministry with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Before anyone could react, she slit her throat and was apprehended, but not without a struggle. Auror's Creavy (29), Gregory (32), Hoff (27), Macflaggon (34), Michaelly (32), and famous Nymphadora Tonks (24) died in the apprehension. Harry Potter testified at the trial, but asked for her to not be kissed, instead to live out a painful life for the crimes she committed."

They pushed me along the dark hallway, shouts and screams coming from all around, echoing in the vast man-made Hell. I glared at the Azkaban guard who was grabbing my arm roughly. I was led into a small and dark cell with no window and a rock slab covered by two sheets as a bed. A bucket was tucked in the corner, while a tray was next to the cell door.

The guards unchained me and shoved me into the cell quickly. As I heard the key lock, I began to shiver. A sneering voice rang out. "Hey, aren't you that chit?"

I glared at him hard. I had dealt with people like this for the last week. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I can kill you."

The other guard looked at him. "What's wrong Maenn?"

"Now where have I heard that name before? Never mind probably got dishonored in some past event or another."I stood and faced the ugly guard that had spoken and grabbed me roughly.

"Savior of the Wizarding World's Girlfriend, wasn't it?" He stepped up to the bars and I followed suit.

"Yes."

"None of that matters here, and you won't be killing me, or anyone else for that matter. Not unless you find your way out of there. Even then, no one touches the guards, even one as pretty as you." My hand came up to grasp the bars, and back of my fingers brushing the guards robes. "Here, you are nothing but a chew toy, and I am a very big dog."

"Oh yeah?" My harsh whisper was the only warning the guard had before my hands dashed out and gripped his head. A quick and strong twist and his neck made a lovely snapping sound. I backed up as the guard crumpled to the floor, chuckling. "Sit."

I watched as he was dragged out and the other guards the accompanied me let out a rude snort. "Oi, hey boys!" He turned to the other cells, awakening the whole lot in my row. "Guess who's here and still has Veritaserum in her system?"

A voice from her right was muffled, but still strong. "That wouldn't happen to be my wife would it?"

I tensed as the idiot guard laughed, not sure of how well my reception was to be. A very familiar voice from her left echoed out. "Aunt Bella? No, she would have woken us up on the way in." I noted the cell in front of me showed no movement, though I could sense a being and a full food tray betrayed the occupant.

"Aw, but Draco m'boy, there could be a gag in her mouth, right Green?" I looked at the guard with a smile, Green took several steps back. The cell across from me came to life with a dark voice, full of intrigue and yet sent shivers of sex down my spine.

"A killer of many. A savior of so few? The Golden Girl has fallen. What has happened to you?"

My eyes snapped up to the dark cell across from me. Lucius Malfoy was making his way to the doors of his cell. I saw his eyes and knew he was our third. The last piece of our soul bind. The guard laughed again at our interactions.

"Hermione Prince, welcome to Azkaban, you'll have it come to be known as your own personal Hell."

It was eerily quiet when the guard left and Lucius had not left eye contact with me. I readjusted my grey uniform before Draco spoke. "Why are you here Hermione?"

"What have you done?" His uncle asked me.

Lucius peered at me from across the hall. "How many?" I did not answer any of the questions, opting instead to stare at the man in the other cell. "One?" I resisted the response. "Two?" No reaction. "Five?" I stared in boredom. "Do I need to go up?" I twitched in humor at his teasing tone. "Eight? Nine?" I felt my lips twitch, betraying my silence. "Ah, nine dead by a golden hand. Did the blood wash?"

Draco scoffed. "She'd've gotten the Kiss."

His father shook his head. "She's best friends with a certain black haired menace. The question is, how did you do it?" The questioning look was back and I hissed at him before climbing onto my cot. "The killing curse? Poison? A knife? Your bare hands? Maybe-"

"Which one? Convicted, or truly?" My whisper was quiet.

"The first. The very first." The answer was quick and I almost didn't catch the breathless moan.

"Pushed off of a ledge."

"Second?"

"Slit throat."

"Third?"

"Poisoned knife."

"Fourth?"

"The third and sixth were all the same."

"The fourth?" He asked again and I paused and sighed.

"Strangled."

"How?"

"With my legs." I knew Lucius heard the restrained anger.

"Why?"

"I didn't like him touching me."

"The fifth?"

"Strangled."

"With your hands?"

"No." I didn't elaborate.

"Fine, Seventh?"

"Blood loss." He smirked at me and nodded.

"How?" This from Draco.

"Tore his throat out."

"With what?"

"My teeth."

"Very good and the last I dare say I know. Broken neck."

"Yes." I left it at that. Draco spoke up again with a new respect in his voice.

"Who? Do you even know their names?"

"Yes."

Lucius' eyes took on a gleam. "Go on, whom, Last to first."

"Green, though he doesn't know it yet. Maenn, Gregory, Hoff, Creavy, Macflaggon, Michaelly, and Tonks." I could hear Draco start at the sound of Tonk's name.

"You took out Tonks, your friend? How?"

Lucius answered for me. "Poison knife. You're missing two."

I giggled and took in a deep breath. "Well, the first doesn't really count in my book. The second however, I don't think Bella was really smart when she went after my family. I slit her throat in the middle of the Ministry."

A silence descended on the group. I lowered my eyes from the blue eyes across from me when I heard Lestrange softly sob. "She took those closest to me away, and now I have done the same to you."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Came a low growl.

"I'm not." I left it at that and Lucius nodded at me.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so heres the next chapter... the next will be better.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:Cells That Talk Back

Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Cells That Talk Back**

No one spoke for the rest of the night though several Dementors came by and I was the main feast. The soul searing pain of them ripping away things they had no right to. My soul-or what was left of it-It was not until I heard Draco softly tapping on the rock between our cells that the dark quiet was broken. I hesitated, but knocked back.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why do you listen to your father?"

"You did it out of duty?"

"Yes, and love. Not such a foreign concept for you."

Draco sighed heavily. "No, it's really not. I-there is someone I love, who doesn't even think of me. She, I know she thinks I'm a horrible person, and the kicker is, she's right. I'm a sworn Deatheater. I will never be good enough for her."

I grinned at the wall. "Who is it? It's not like I can tell anyone, right?"He seemed to hesitate. "Oh come on for you to fall in love she must be a right pretty swot."

"Weaselette." The shock was staggering though it was bypassed when Lucius spoke.

"That's enough. Go to sleep."

"Yes, father."I rolled my eyes at Draco's incessant need to please his father.

"No, I don't want to." I scrunched up my face in resistance to the commanding voice made of silk. I heard Lucius laugh quietly and grinned before a piece of moldy bread soared between the bars and smacked me right in the forehead. "Oi! You prick!" Draco let out a high giggle and I turned to look at the wall. "Shut it you!" I turned my back to the blond and stared at the wall that led outside. A Dementor stood there and I tried to keep my eyes from closing as it drained me. After it left and my heart started working right again I let my eyes slowly drift and soon it became obvious that I was dreaming.

The light was filtering through autumn leaves, everything in shade of orange, red, and yellow. The grass beneath my feet was warm and slightly damp. Harry was walking alongside a riverbed and as I glanced at him, I knew he brought me here talk. We sat by the river, watching it as the water and foam swirled in a torrent of nature and excitement. We sat there in silence, holding eachother, feeling as if we were to wait for something. At first I thought that maybe I was wrong, that maybe he just wanted to spend time with me. Then another figure stepped out of the forest. His bright hair and beautiful form glancing around him in absolute amazement and confusion.

Lucius looked confused and that's when I remembered what I realised in the prison. Turning to Harry, I punched him in the arm as hard as I could, sending him back a few feet. He laughed and rubbed his arm jokingly."That's for not telling me."

"What is going on?" Lucius watched on as I attempted to think of a way to tell and explain without completely fucking it all up before I turned to Harry with a worn out look. Harry seemed to take it from there as he explained what had happened, and why. Lucius seemed to grow uncomfortable when Harry mentioned Lucius's attraction. Harry had grabbed Lucius by the neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss that put me on edge, gods know how Lucius felt. "Now leave, and be ready for the sign." Lucius looked a little lost before turning to me as Harry faded out.

"How?"I laughed and pushed him into the freezing cold water before waking myself up. I could hear Lucius breathing heavily, and chuckled."Cheeky bint."

"Always." There was a minute when I thought I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't possible, not here. Yet, sure enough, I heard and then saw Percy Weasley dressed in a guard's uniform, whispering my name down a hall. "Here Percy."

He looked down at his badge and tapped it with his wand. "Found her B.C."

"What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised but chuckled. "Harry said I would need to say 'BOO, I'm a sign.' Where are the others?" Hermione glared and let a chuckle out before pointing.

"Behind you and to either side of me. How are you planning to get us out?"

"Through a door."

"Ah Pierce, I hate to rain on your attempt but there are others."

"I know, I don't know where exactly they are, but we'll be ready. Maybe, hold on. Hey boys! Up we go! Get ready for it."

Draco shuffled and woke at the unfamiliar voice. "For what?"

"To get out. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to find the others and mark the distraction. The distraction is going to happen, the wards are going down, and we leave, via broom. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do you think to get us out?"

Percy opened his mouth just to be interrupted. "Never mind about that lil'dragon."

"I've got that covered."

I smiled as Charlie and Bill came around the corner. "Charlie, Bill it's good to see you. You've been strangers. Why are-"

"We will explain when we are safe. Okay?"

"Fine, let's go get the others then." As we found more of those loyal to Voldemort and Harry, I watched Bill break the wards and whispered to Charlie. "I thought Bill was loyal to Gringotts?"

"He is. Harry has got their sworn loyalty."

"How, I thought they were sworn neutral?"

"They were until Harry found the Rod of something-or-other. Supposed to tell someone's true worth or something."

"The Rod of Telling? That was lost in 1503 when the blacks ravaged the Meaan's family fault. Oh! That's where I know the name!"

Charlie looked at me weird and I just smiled at him. "Why are you here then Lil' Dragon?"

"Love, duty, and of course the lust for blood." He looked at me weird but Lucius caste me a sidelong look and slowly made his way beside me, even if a little behind me before startling me with his silky tones.

"Bloodshed or bloodletting?"

"Is there a difference?" Charlie asked in a chuckling whisper.

"Yes, one isn't wasted." I smiled at Lucius. He had already figured it all out and I found myself wishing I could pet his long hair to show him my pleasure at his brilliance. Harry and I decided that we would not tell Lucius about the whole Vampire thing until we were out of Azkaban but he had already worked it out.I flashed him my fangs in a pleased smile and he preened as we came to the next cell. Severus Snape was crumpled on the floor, unmoving but breathing.


	9. Chapter 9: Off We Go

Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.

* * *

><p><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Off We Go**

Hermione watched as Severus was levitated from the dirty floor, dripping blood from his face and chest. His cellmate lay half transformed and bloody. Hermione looked at the features of the dead werewolf and gritted her teeth as Severus breathlessly struggled against the levitation in vain. Making their way towards the top of the tower, Hermione and Percy stuck to the back as the rest seemed to be ready to break and run at any second.

A clatter was heard from the back of the corridor and Hermione watched as Percy went to check the path they had taken. As he returned the ground shook as the clatter rang down the corridor. A few moments later found all of Azkaban shaking and rumbling as if the Gods themselves were reaping vengeance. The group latched onto anything that wasn't threatening to crumble or had wards on it, which left them in a bind as they pressed to the top of the staircase. Percy and Bill began to speak into their fake badges fiercely. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I swear that better be you Twins or so help me."

A warbled voice came from their badges as wind howled outside, in weird phrases that made it obvious it was two people. "Yeah, it was us. Gave it a bit too much power I think. Ruby should be there in a minute."

The wind from the top of the staircase was coming from a cell door, the only thing between them and freedom. A catcall outside the cell caught Hermione's attention and Draco gasped in surprise as Ginny Weasley flew down from the conjured storm outside with a bundle of broom under her arm. A brilliant smile accompanied fiery red hair that wiped about wildly. Several seconds of curse and ward braking-only possible because of the vibrations-the door swung wide and the party shuffled outside, each grasping a broom. Two more on brooms flew towards them and Hermione could make out the Weasley twins, each sporting matching grins. "Hello Hermione dear. I see you're doing well then. Everyone ready to head out?"

"Wait, what about Severus? How will we move him while flying?" Hermione nodded to Draco who was becoming fearful for his godfathers life.

"We will be taking him. Trust us, we have done it loads of times when we were first teaching Little Red to play quidditch." The twins jeered at Ginny who laughed and flew to the front of the mounting entourage.

After completing the escape, the group found themselves at Godric's Hollow. Newly refurbished and heavily warded. Harry stepped out of the house as they touched down. Severus shuddering every so often and Hermione reveling in Harry's presence. Harry sniffed Severus's body and drew back in stunned silence before he caught sight of Lucius touching down and his gaze warmed. Hermione watched as Lucius kept his eyes firmly anywhere but the black haired beauty that was faintly gesturing for them to take Severus inside. The sweep of the first table in sight caused a clatter that echoes and broke the silence. "What happened?" Asked Harry with a slight snarl.

Hermione quickly removed Severus's clothing from his torso and conjured water and clean towels. "His cellmate was half transformed and dead when we got to his cell."

Harry grimaced as the wounds putrid smell wafted from the unconscious man. There was nothing they could do and Harry knew it. _Well there is one thing... _Harry left Hermione to tend to the blood and grime as he walked away with a determined look.

Severus woke in a state of pure pain. His skin was on fire but as he lay there he was completely still, fearful of the presence he felt around him. Severus lay, holding his breath in fear as footsteps got closer him. A very faint, almost imperceptible, whiff of hazelnuts and mint wafted down to the broken man. "Hermione?" His voice barely a whisper as the darkness edged around his mind. Hermione winced as her fathers fallen form whimpered her name in desperation. Hermione waited as her father seemed to be disbelieving of his situation. Checking Severus's vitals, Hermione ignored his flinch when she readjusted his covers and moved his hair out of his face, daintily avoiding to touch his blindfold.

"Severus," Draco's voice was coarse and soft as he too joined the two in the room. Severus jerked in a surprised movement and went to open his eyes, only to find out he couldn't. "Don't move. You'll be okay."

This did nothing for Severus as he began to panic and tried to move, but found himself bound to the surface he lay on. Severus began to thrash before he felt someone enter the room. An immediate calm came to Severus as a pleasant aroma was accompanied with a harsh and fierce bark. "Severus Snape, cease and desist."


	10. Chapter 10: Belonging

Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it.

* * *

><p><strong>All In A Bloody Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Belonging**

"Hermione, undo his restraints please." He heard a swish of cloth and the sounds of shuffling feet before he was immobilized by someone in the room. Severus heard Hermione approach and the restraints pull away with a sigh before the two left.

Severus felt the spell release and hesitated before taking any actions. Something was tingling in his hands, on his lips and the fire in his stomach was slowly spreading. Remus took in the sight before him with no small amount of restraint. Old enemy and peer was on a bed looking tired, bruised, sweaty, and absolutely stubborn. Remus had known the second Harry and he had entered the house. The very second he caught scent of this black haired beauty that was beginning to struggle again. Severus Snape was his. Remus smirked as Severus tore the cloth from his eyes only to cover them just as quickly. Hermione and Draco had tacked a red cloth over the light to cast a much more shaded look rather than a piercing and painful light as it would have been. A low growl came from the bed as Remus put his hands behind his back in the oh so familiar way.

"Where am I?" Severus asked in a dark voice, a mere croak in comparison to the solid voice that would normally reverberate inside whoever was listening.

Remus smiled and took a deep breath as his wolf whispered in his ear. _Mate. _He watched Severus began to tremble as his own wolf began to awaken in response to the dominating scent permeating the room. It was an impressive sight, the lean shoulders that shook, attempting to repress the violence coursing through the blood running rampant through his veins. Most would have already lost control by now, most newborns did. They crave the meat or the violence or the blood and adrenaline with a vengeance when they first awaken. One of the few ways to handle the rage is to awaken them with a Alfa in the room. They either cower or they fight. Any Alfa worth his station will dominate and teach the young blood to control the blood lust. If they fight, you can imagine the outcome.

As Remus watched the potions professor begin to lose the battle waging in his mind, he let his wolf begin to shake out of his kind persona. His eyes began to reveal flecks of molten gold as they narrowed into a predatory glare, the smile on his lips a mere mockery of the kind professors usual expression. Severus groaned in pain as his eyes barely hung onto a very few flecks of his natural dark brown coloring.

"Severus, breathe deep." It was an order. The tone of voice set him on edge and Severus tensed as a obedience tried to wheedle its way through his body at the Professor's words. A slow fire began to build as Severus became angry, unreasonable even. He could smell everything, hear heartbeats and could practically taste the dominance that had just entered the room. Two parts of him seemed to clash violently as Severus refused to be dominated by the golden eyed brunette across the room. Remus watched on as Severus lifted himself from the bed in shaking anger.

_Well this should be interesting to say the least._

**A little while earlier**

Harry watched as Lucius avoided not only eye contact, but any form of communication, with both Hermione and himself. He smiled to himself in amusement and prepared himself for the coming battle with the last of his bonded. Lucius was going to be a challenge and Merlin knows Harry couldn't wait to taste the little Slytherin. Lucius was a proud man, and even though he was flustered in the dream-scape, Harry knew the conjured reality was nothing like the physical one. Sight, smell, taste, and feel were all fake there, and therefore cannot be taken as reality. Harry leered at the blond as he shot from one dark corner of the room to the other, attempting to stay out of sight.

Clothes, baths, and food were ready for everyone that needed them and as they seemed very much grateful Harry merely let them thank him with nothing but a nod in response. Harry sensed something was bothering Professor Lupin as the scarred man drew back in a slight snarl as Hermione approached the door leading to Severus's sleeping wounded body lay. A quick inquiry of the nature of his troubles resulted in a flash of golden eyes and a muttered apology before he shuffled off into the room with Hermione and Draco to see to Severus.

Lucius was staying out of sight as much as possible even though the room was open and many were attempting to figure out who hadn't eaten or still needed a bath. He could feel Harry's eyes follow his movements, even when there was no way that he was able to see him. Lucius felt the tingling sensation in the back of his mind and had to stop himself from checking for Harry's ever present leer. A open window at the front of the room was where Lucius found solace. The cool air and soft sounds of open nature calmed his inner conflicts.

A soft sigh had him on edge as he quickly recognized the heady musk the accompanied his lusty eyed savior. Lucius did not attempt to move or draw himself to his full height at all. He had been around tyrannical figures all his life. He was in this mans debt and it was only natural to serve him until the debt was repaid. A click from his window companion had him sending one of his more curious but polite looks. This however was met with a glower that put Filch to shame as Harry clasped his hands in a restraining fashion. The room had begun to clear out as there were not overly many people left to be seen to. Most had gone to bathe, sleep, or back to their own home, should they be permitted.

Harry watched through slitted eyes as Lucius tensed at his approach, a sly smile curving strawberry lips. A nervous shiver racked the blond as Harry reached past him to further open the window, his arm grazing the front of his soon to be bonded. Heat flushed the older mans face as Harry leaned in towards his chest and inhaled deep. Carrying the weight of his attraction like a sack of bricks Harry took a long step back and noticed a very relieved sigh from the man on his left. The early moonlight glanced across Lucius's hair like water on steel. A miniscule pink shade brushing his composure, Harry smiled as Lucius shifted away from the gentle thrum of energy between them.

"Good evening dove." Harry's voice was soft and slightly gravelly and stroke a tremble in the once proud man now covered in dirt and had a distinctive slump to his shoulders.

"Evening Mr. Potter." Lucius let his eyes briefly rake over the young man before him. They have met very few times in such a fashion, in the dark halls of the Dark Lords manor, in the gardens on the outlying, heated stares and witty banter that left Lucius wanting the raven haired menace. A long coat and a neatly pressed white shirt gently tucked into nearly black purple slacks. A pair of beautiful hands graced with a single ring of silver and gold intertwined as a intricate band. Lucius felt his breath catch as he watched one of those hands reach up and wipe the very edge of a artistically curved mouth.

"Please call me Harry Lucius? How many times must I ask you?" Harry chuckled knowing the answer was going to be a mockery of what it should have been. Like with Hermione, Harry could hear the blonds thoughts, like a whisper in his ear. The constant restraint that was a mantra in Lucius's head set him on edge.

"I would never take such liberties with one such as you." Harry blinked in surprise before a bubbling laugh erupted in delightful tinkling.

"That has to be the most vaguely polite insult you've given me yet." Harry sighed with a wistful smile. "Good to see they didn't break you. I hate it when people play with what's mine." A dark predatory look passed over those green eyes as Lucius shivered in response to his words.

* * *

><p>Hey I live off of REVIEWS. FEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEE<p>

3 see ya next chapter

L.C.A.


End file.
